The New Nightgown
by Sara K M
Summary: Pregnant Maria and seventeen - year old Liesl go shopping after Maria's nightgowns no longer fit her expanding waistline. When they return home, Georg finds he has received more than he bargained for.


The New Nightgown

 **I was inspired to write this scene after reading the last chapter of INeverExplainAnything's story "Here Comes the Sun." Because of that, I'm going to assume this story is in the same universe as that one (so it doesn't fit with ANY of my other SOM stories). I'm going to do my best to use the same "flavor" of the characters that she did, but I think you can read this without reading the first one. (I highly recommend you do read "Here Comes the Sun" if you have time, though.)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music**_ **or the "Here Comes the Sun" universe.**

"I love this one, Mother!" Liesl exclaimed pointing at a bright silk pink bra and _very_ short skirt. Since Georg had ripped the only nightgown that fit anymore, he had suggested Maria take Liesl with her to buy some new night clothes. But Maria was beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea. Liesl seemed to be picking nightwear that she wanted for _herself._

Maria shook her head firmly. "The goal hear is to choose something I can still wear in front of the younger children. You know that Liesl," she told the young woman gently.

Liesl nodded, looking lonely at the set again. Eight months ago, Maria thought Georg was being unreasonable, treating Liesl like a child. But with Liesl's intense desire to join the world of women without any idea what that meant, Maria was beginning to think Georg might have been more right than she was willing to admit. Did Liesl _really_ think any of this clothing was appropriate for a girl her age?

"Now this one is nice," Maria commented, feeling a silk nightgown in a pale pink color. It was sleeveless nightdress that went all the way to the feet. But as Maria looked at the waistline, she shook her head. "I'm too big to wear that now."

Liesl looked at Maria's stomach for several moments without saying anything. Maria wondered how much the girl knew or wanted to know about her relationship with Liesl's father. "Liesl – " she began, hoping to reassure the young woman somehow.

But something else had already captured Liesl's attention. "I love this one!" she called out. Maria cheerfully walked over to where the young woman was standing, hoping that she had found something that Maria could actually wear.

But to Maria's disappointment, Liesl was fingering a strapless black lace nightgown that cut at the _thighs_. In fact, it cut so high on the thighs Maria wasn't even sure it would cover her rear end. "No Liesl, that isn't for me. I _still_ need something I can wear in front of the young children if I need to. Besides, your father likes me to wear colorful things."

Liesl nodded without saying anything. Perhaps Maria had revealed too much? Liesl turned around an pointed to a pale green nightgown that fell at the ankles and had lace all over the edge of the chest to accent the breasts. "Would this one work?"

Maria nodded brightly. "That one is quite nice." But then she took a closer look at it. "It's too thin for my waistline, though," she grumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In the end, _all_ of the sexier nightgowns that Maria knew Georg preferred were too thin for her to wear now that she was pregnant, and she was forced to buy another more spacious, white cotton nightgown. Or "tent" as her husband preferred to call it, Maria thought as she sighed.

Meanwhile, Liesl gazed at all the sexy nightwear again as they put their coats on and prepared to leave. On an impulse, Maria suggested, "How would you like to pick out a gown in the boutique across the street?" Maria pointed at the shop that Baroness Shraeder had taken them once and Maria had later bought her first gown that she needed in order to be Georg's wife.

Liesl's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes Mother! Do you really think I could? Those dresses are so beautiful and elegant."

"Of course," Maria replied. After all, she and Georg had been discussing the possibility of Liesl "coming out" this summer. She would need a gown for that, right? And if Liesl looked at gowns, it should keep her mind off the possibility of wearing revealing nightgowns.

Liesl made a dash for the boutique, and Maria struggled to keep up with the girl as the Austrian winds blew in front of her face. Ordinarily, those strong winds didn't bother Maria, but her pregnancy had greatly reduced her energy level. She held her coat tightly against her body as she made her way across the street.

As the entered the store, Liesl's eyes widened even more at all the dress selections. In fact, Maria worried for a moment, that the girl's eyes may pop out and land on the floor. There were white dresses, brightly colored dresses, and pastel colored dresses. There were gowns with wide hoops and gowns with narrow waists. There were gowns with ruffles and lace and others that were simpler.

Maria had to admit, she was a bit uncomfortable with all the selection herself. Preparing for Liesl coming out was one of the more challenging aspects of being married to Georg. What did a simple mountain girl like Maria know about presenting a young woman like Liesl into society? But Maria had promised that Liesl could pick out a gown, and she intended to keep her promise. She marched up to the proprietor and asked "Which gowns do you think would be appropriate for a young debutante?"

The middle aged woman smiled and replied, "The gowns on the far left are very nice. Many young woman have left happily with a selection. Or if you prefer, you may choose your fabric and order a gown specifically for your young lady."

"Thank you," Maria replied gratefully, as Liesl bolted for the gowns on the far left. The girl admired some white sleeveless dresses that would reach her ankles. Some had ruffles and others were straight.

"I like the straight dresses better," Liesl commented as she examined them. "I'm a bit too old for ruffles." Then the young woman noticed a blue gown with off – the – shoulder sleeves and a big hoop skirt. The color reminded Maria of the blue dress she'd made herself when she and the children performed the puppet show last summer. "I love the sleeves on this one, but it still has too many ruffles." She made a face. " _Gretl_ likes ruffles," Liesl added as if that explained everything.

Still, the color of that gown remained in Maria's mind. Georg certainly loved that blue dress…

Finally, Liesl's eyes lit up as she noticed a straight white dress covered in tiny pink and blue flowers with off the shoulders sleeves. A blue ribbon tied at the waist. "Oh Mother, it's perfect!" she exclaimed as she held the dress against her body while it was still on the rack. "It's pretty, but it doesn't look like it's made for a _girl_. I especially like the satin fabric," Liesl commented as she ran one of her hands over the dress. "Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

Maria smiled. She still wasn't sure what constituted a perfect "coming out dress," but this gown did look very becoming on Liesl. "I love it, Liesl," she replied.

"Do you think Father would approve?" Liesl asked a little nervously as she pulled the gown off the rack.

Maria laughed. "I have a feeling your father isn't going to be very fond of any debutante gown you choose, Liesl. But I think I can make him understand."

Liesl nodded with a smile that went from ear to ear. "I know. You're good at that."

The two of them made their way to the counter when Maria suddenly noticed a couple of shelves of fabric. Sitting out in the front was a beautiful color blue, similar to blue fabric Georg had given her once before, although this one was made of silk. Perfect for a nightgown. Impulsively Maria grabbed the fabric, as well as a bit of lace. Her husband seemed to have a fondness for lace on her nightgowns. Perhaps if she couldn't find a sexy nightgown that would fit her pregnant body, she could make one herself.

After they left the store, Maria immediately suggested they stop for lunch at a nearby café. "I can't get their chicken soup out of my mind," she explained as they made their way into the restaurant. "And their apple strudel is amazing as well."

Liesl shook her head and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mother let me by a beautiful gown while we were out shopping today, Father!" Liesl announced as soon as they arrived home and saw him in the front hallway. Maria sighed as she watched Georg's face immediately transform into as scowl. She'd tried to explain to Liesl to let Maria introduce this topic to her father. Often Maria served as an intermediary between Liesl and Georg when it came to Liesl growing up. But today, Liesl must have been too excited to think about that.

"A Gown!" Georg thundered. "What kind of gown? When did I agree to this? Maria, I suggested you and Liesl go to town so _you_ could buy some new things! Not so you could dress Liesl in who knows what and fill her head with nonsense!" He balled his hand into a fist.

"Father!" Liesl protested, sounding extremely hurt. Then she ran upstairs.

Maria was torn between running after Liesl to comfort her and confronting her husband. "Georg, how could you shatter her happiness like that? Didn't you see her face when she came in? And for your information, I think the gown she chose was quite appropriate. I assume you trust my judgement on the children's clothing by now." Maria put her hands on her hips as she continued speaking, still clutching her shopping bag as she did so.

"Whether it's appropriate or not, Liesl doesn't need a gown! I thought you were going to buy some nightwear that was a little more appealing than the tent you were wearing yesterday?" Georg snapped back with his eyes blazing.

"She does need a gown! We've decided to let her 'come out' this summer, remember?" Maria yelled back.

Georg opened his mouth and sighed at that. "You're right, I suppose. I just hate this…accepting Liesl isn't a child anymore. And I was looking forward to seeing what you had picked up today…and instead I hear Liesl's buying evening gowns."

Maria nodded. "I know," she replied more gently. "I had intended to discuss this with you privately, but Liesl was so excited she gave it away. But although I don't know as much about debutante gowns as I feel I should, I think it is a nice one." She opened garment bag that had been left on the railing of the hallway stairs and held out the gown for him to see.

Georg stared at the white ankle – length gown that was decorated with little flowers for a couple of moment before he reluctantly nodded his acceptance. "So what did _you_ find Maria?" he asked more pleasantly turning more of his attention to the bag she was holding. "Give me a preview, Fraulein?" he teased her as he tried to reach for the bag.

"Georg, no!" Maria protested, pulling the bag away from him. She always tried to be short with him when he called her that as she liked to pretend she didn't like the name. But Maria knew her face always gave her away, as her heart always skipped when she heard him say that.

"Come on Maria. Just a peek," he continued, giving her his trademark half - grin as he finally managed to grab the shopping bag. But his grin immediately faded as soon as he saw what was inside. "Another _tent_? I thought we agreed you'd buy something better than one of these!" He grumbled as he pulled out the new plain, cotton nightgown and stared at it in disgust.

Maria sighed and took the shopping bag away from him. "None of the other nightgowns fit," she told him simply. "But don't worry. I bought some material for a nightgown that I'm going to make myself, so it will fit. I think you'll like it. It's blue silk," she added as she felt her face heat up.

Georg grinned and cupped her face to give her a warm kiss. She felt his breath touch her skin as he said, "I _love_ the way your mind works, Maria, before he swooped in to give her a warm kiss. "You're so creative, and you refuse to accept the status quo. I think I'll like this new creation even better than the last blue dress you made," he told her as they parted. After another enjoyable moment of holding each other and exchanging small kisses, Georg looked at the debutante gown still hanging on the rail. "I suppose I should give this to Liesl and apologize," he sighed as he picked it up.

Maria nodded as she smiled lovingly at him. "Liesl would appreciate that." He really tried to accept that his oldest daughter was becoming a young woman, despite how uncomfortable it made him. Maria thought it was sweet.

As Georg began walking up the stairs, he called out, "You can come out now, Kurt! And then you can explain to Maria why you were _not_ doing your homework like you were supposed to. And you know better than to listen in on private conversations."

To Maria's surprise, Kurt slowly peeked his head out from the doorway of the drawing room. How long had he been there? And how had Georg noticed him? Her Captain certainly _did_ "notice everything about everyone." She sighed walked over to the boy. "Kurt, your father is correct; you're supposed to be doing your homework."

Kurt sighed and looked at the floor. "I know, but it's boring! And I wanted to hear what you and father were talking about!"

Maria shook her head firmly. "Your father and I were having a private conversation that did not include you, Kurt. I don't want to see you eavesdropping again. Now, homework. I mean it." With that she marched Kurt back upstairs, all the while wondering when she would have time to sew her nightgown with seven children to take care of.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Maria was correct; it _was_ difficult to find time to sew her nightgown with seven children to look after. Even when they were all in school, Maria had so many other responsibilities as the mistress of the house that left little time for sewing. Furthermore, her pregnancy was making her sleepy. Many times Maria sat down to the sewing machine and ended up dozing instead.

Once again, Maria and Georg bickered over whether it was better for her to wear the "tent" or nothing at all. The new white nightgown acquired several tears, but to Maria's relief, it was still wearable in case the children needed her.

Finally two months after she began, Maria sewed the last seam of the blue silk nightgown, humming _The Sound of Music_ all the while. Then she held it in front of herself to inspect it. The thin spaghetti straps were made of blue lace. That lace was also used to decorate the bust line, which was very low – cut, especially with her ever expanding breasts. Maria was also certain to keep the waist a bit loose, so it would fit her stomach as it continued to expand. At the moment, the nightgown fell at her knees, but she knew it would probably fall at her thighs in another two months.* Maria hummed again as prepared to put the nightgown on under her maternity dress.

"Baroness!" One of the maids called from across the hall. "Hilda won't wash the sheets like Frau Schmidt told her to!" Some of the housemaids were no better than the children. And this new maid, Hilda was probably the worst.

"Just a minute," Maria called back as she did her best to put the blue nightgown on under her clothes. Georg would get a big surprise tonight. In the meantime, it appeared she had to lecture Hilda about doing her job properly. Again. Maria was beginning to feel a little like Sister Berthe with that girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, when the villa was significantly quieter as all the servants had gone to bed. And the children at least, were all in their rooms. Hoping they stayed there, Maria knocked on the door to the study.

"Come in!" Georg's deep voice called from inside.

Maria bounced into the room with her heart beating a mile a minute. She was so excited for Georg to see her new nightgown.

Georg's face broke into a full grin as soon as she entered the room. "What do I owe _this_ pleasure?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, trying her best to remain causal. After all, she wasn't just going to start removing her clothes now. It was more fun to make her husband work for it. "I hoped you would tell me about Nereids and sirens** again," she told him as she sat on the sofa. But with the way her face heated up as soon as she opened her mouth, Maria was certain Georg would know _that_ wasn't why she came in here.

Georg stood up from his desk with a mischievous smile on his face. He deliberately discarded his suit coat, as if he knew it was unnecessary for this conversation, and she paused to appreciate the muscles that were more apparent without his dress coat. "I would be happy to tell you all about them, Fraulein," he replied as he sat down next to Maria.

"Geo – org," Maria drew out his name as she pretended to lecture him about that name again. But of course, the smile that spread across her face at the same time kind of defeated the lecture.

"Well of course Nereids are helpful creatures and any sailor would love to see one," Georg began as he began working his left hand up her thigh. "Sometimes I'm certain _you're_ my own personal Nereid. Bringing life back to me. Helping me with our children." He reached under her dress and pulled one of her stockings down, gently squeezing her leg muscle at the same time. The other followed soon after that.

Maria took a deep breath. "Really?" she asked. She wondered how much longer she could play this before she started taking things off herself.

"But other times, I think you must be a siren, just like that painting over there." He nodded his head toward the large painting of a siren behind his desk. "Always trying to seduce me." He removed two buttons on the top of her turquoise maternity dress, which revealed the top of the blue lace on her nightgown. His eyes widened in eager curiosity and he quickly unbuttoned two more. "It's official, Fraulein," Georg commented as he stroked his fingers carefully on her tender breasts. "You're a siren."

Maria moaned at his touch.

Then he pulled the rest of the dress down to reveal the blue nightgown. He chuckled. "Only a siren would make something like _this_ and then tease me into discovering it as I undressed you."

"So you like it?" Maria asked, feeling her face heat up all over again. Georg smiled eagerly. Then he gathered her into his arms and began covering her skin with tiny kisses. Maria felt even warmer than she already did each time his lips touched her skin.

"I love it, Maria," he told her seriously as he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his blue orbs. "Absolutely the _best_ you've ever created." Maria smiled, slightly relieved. She was almost certain he would like it, but it was nice to have it confirmed. After all, she'd never made a sexy nightgown before.

"I think this is the best _we've_ ever created," Maria told him caressing her round stomach as she leaned in and kissed him.

He put one of his hands on her stomach and rubbed gently as well, as he returned her kiss. "I think so, too," he told her as he urged her mouth open by caressing her lips with his tongue.

As they continued kissing, Maria traced her fingers over the back of his strong, solid neck while Georg's hand found its way under her nightgown in the back. As usual he was somehow causing her to melt and set her on fire at the same time.

When they drew apart, Maria immediately removed his tie and then began working on his shirt buttons, almost without thinking. She needed to see more of him. But after finishing one of the buttons, Maria met Georg's deep blue eyes and immediately understood they would be better off going upstairs. "Let's finish this," Georg began.

"In our suite," they both said at the same time. Laughing, they both made a dash for the stairs. She completely forgot about the dress and stockings that were still lying on the floor in the study.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I love you, Maria," Georg told her tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they lay together on their bed.

She smiled and kissed him back as she ran her hands over the muscles on his back. Several kisses later, she forced herself to pull out of his arms. "I still need to put something on, though, Georg."

Georg shook his head and tried to playfully pull her back into his arms. "We've been through this already, Maria. What you're wearing is fine."

Maria shook her head as she gave him one more kiss. "I still say I need to be wearing something in case one of the children ask for me, _Captain_." With that, she picked up the blue silk nightgown and slipped it over her head.

Georg smiled. "You always think of the children, don't you Fraulein? At least I know our new von Trapp will be well – cared for."

Maria rolled her eyes at his use of her nickname but smiled at the same time. "I hope so."

"I know so," Georg replied firmly. "Now, come here." He pulled down the sheets and held out his arms for her to return to their bed. She eagerly did so. "I have to say, if you insist on wearing something, _this_ " he fingered the new blue nightgown, "is a nice choice."

"Mmm, - hmmm," Maria replied, beginning to feel drowsy. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep, wrapped up in her Captain's arms, still wearing the special blue nightgown that she created for him to enjoy.

 ***The cover picture for this story is similar to the nightgown I had Maria create, although hers has blue lace around the breasts and blue lace instead silk straps.**

 ****Nereids and Sirens are a big theme in "Here Comes the Sun" because they involve sea mythology. Maria is compared to both.**

 **Thanks again to INeverExplainAnything for letting me borrow her universe for this story, as well as answering my questions about said universe.**

 **I still love reviews! And I really want _honest_ reviews, too.**


End file.
